


Things Left To Learn

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: beattheblackdog, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Minor Injuries, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relaxing at home after being injured at work, Ryo wakes to the sound of music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Left To Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 16: Music at beattheblackdog. 
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

There’s quiet music playing softly nearby and Ryo stirs, blinking his eyes open blearily. “Dee?”

“Hey! Sorry, babe; didn’t mean to wake you.” Dee moves over to the sofa where Ryo’s lying. “You need anything?”

“No, I’m good thanks. Guess I dozed off again.” Neither of them should be surprised; it’s been happening a lot since Ryo was injured on an undercover assignment two days ago.

“The doc did warn you the painkillers might make you a bit sleepy.”

“A bit?” Ryo shifts carefully, easing himself up into a sitting position and wincing slightly as his side gives a brief twinge. The stab wound isn’t serious, but it’s still quite painful, especially when he moves. “I’m developing a habit of falling asleep mid-sentence,” he grumbles. “I’ll be glad when I don’t need to take them anymore.” He glances towards the TV and then the stereo, both of which are turned off, and frowns, puzzled. “I thought I heard music…” He trails off uncertainly; are the painkillers causing hallucinations too?

“You did.” Dee gestures towards the guitar propped against one of the easy chairs. Usually it’s propped in a corner of the bedroom; Ryo’s been living with Dee for nearly two months now but he’s never seen his lover do more than run a duster over it occasionally.

“I didn’t know you could play.”

“I used to, but I’m a bit rusty; don’t seem to have as much time for it these days.”

“It sounded nice. What was it you were playing?”

“I don’t know what it’s called, just a tune I heard somewhere. I was trying to remember how it went but I think I might be getting’ it mixed up with something else.” 

“Play some more?”

“You sure? I don’t want to disturb you; you need your rest.”

Ryo snorts at that. “I’ve rested more than enough already thanks to the painkillers. I think I’d like to stay awake for awhile if I can, otherwise I’ll be awake half the night.”

It’s Dee’s turn to snort now. “You’ll sleep like the proverbial log, just like last night, but okay.” He settles back in the chair, picks up the guitar and begins playing the same simple melody again, laughing as he gets a note wrong. “Told you I’m rusty.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Ryo smiles across at the man he loves, watching the strong, familiar hands move over the instrument, slightly hesitant through lack of recent practice, fingers plucking the guitar strings to bring forth music. It’s almost hypnotic and Ryo starts to feel sleepy again, but he doesn’t really care; the music is soothing and relaxing, and he’s filled with a deep sense of contentment. 

After all the years he’s known Dee, it’s oddly reassuring to realise that he doesn’t yet know everything there is to know about him. There are still things left to learn and mysteries to unravel. As he drifts off to sleep again, Ryo briefly wonders if Dee’s still learning new things about him too.

The End


End file.
